


Waiting Up

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Magnus," he whispered softly. "Magnus, wake up."





	Waiting Up

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any/any, forehead kiss

Alec smiled softly when he saw Magnus fast asleep in his arm chair, dressed in one of his silk robes and a fallen book by his feet. He walked over and knelt before Magnus, pressing a kiss to the warlock's forehead. "Magnus," he whispered softly. "Magnus, wake up."

Magnus blinked his eyes a couple of times, taking a couple minutes to focus. Suddenly, he smiled as he realized Alec was there. "Hey, you're home."

Alec nodded, picking up the fallen book and setting down on the coffee table. "Tried to wait up for me again?"

"You've been coming in so late, I just wanted to be able to see you for a few minutes," Magnus yawned.

Alec chuckled softly and stood up, reaching a hand out for Magnus. "Come on sleeping beauty. Let's go to bed."

Magnus smiled again and accepted his boyfriend's hand, allowing himself to be led to the bedroom.


End file.
